1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting white balance of an image, a computer readable storage medium having stored thereon a program executable by a processor for performing the method, and a digital apparatus for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional digital cameras, which is one kind of digital apparatus, methods of adjusting white balance may be classified as the following three modes: automatic white balance control mode, preset white balance control mode, and manual white balance control mode.
In the manual white balance control mode of conventional digital cameras, a nearby white subject such as white paper is searched for to adjust white balance that is appropriate for a particular circumstance.
Accordingly, the manual white balance control mode always requires a white subject. However, the user may not obtain desired color sensitivity in other colors than white when the manual white balance control mode is used.